A Night To Remember
by Writes-With-Pens
Summary: Sasuke was always alone. He didn't need anybody or anything. Not even his Aniki who broke his heart when he married that girl. Itachi notices something is off with his Otouto, and decides to spend time with him, leading to a night Itachi won't forget. AU.
1. The Start

**:D Welcome! Thank you for clicking on this! I thought I should get out the first chapter of my new story!  
****  
Rated: M **

**Full Summery: **_**A Night to Remember: **_

Sasuke was alone. He was always alone. He didn't need anybody, he didn't need anything. Not even his brother who broke his heart when he married that girl. Sasuke never told his brother of his feelings, and there defiantly was no need to, now that he was married. His Aniki would never look at him in the way he wanted him to, his Aniki would never know of how much he loved him, of how much he had hurt him. At least, that was what Sasuke believed.

The Uchiha's are a family of famous teachers, who teach at all different levels. Sasuke had just graduated and he was officially taking up his job as a teacher at the Uchiha family school.

A few months after his Otouto takes up his job, Itachi starts noticing how down Sasuke looked when he was alone. It clenched at his heart, to see Sasuke look that way. He had wanted to love Sasuke in a very un-brotherly way before, but he knew that his brother would be disgusted with him if he knew that. So he ended up marrying off to a decent girl to satisfy his impatient mother. He had yet to do anything with his wife; he just couldn't find it in him. The most he had ever done with the woman was kissing her. There was hardly any romance in the relationship at all, much to her disappointment.

Itachi soon realizes that he hasn't spent much time with his Otouto, and thinks that that is why he is so down. He decides to take him have a drinking night as a way to spend time with him. Only, they both end up drinking and getting drunk, leading to a night of spilled secrets and sex. Itachi remembers the night, however, Sasuke does not. It leaves Itachi feeling awkward.

That was, until Sasuke finds out he is pregnant. Sasuke didn't remember _ever _having sex, as he thought he was still a virgin. So, when Sasuke does remember, oh boy is he shocked. AU.

**This story is a two part story. _A Night To Remember _is part 1.**

**Contains: Mpreg, Itasasu, Incest.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Well...here goes the first chaper. :3**

* * *

**A Night To Remember: Part 1: Chapter 1: The Start**

Sasuke walked through the forest behind his house. Everything seemed to be dead. The sky was covered with heavy, grey clouds and pure, white snow blanketed the ground. The trees were barren and leafless; all signs off life seemed to be gone. This was only the beginning of winter.

Sasuke sat on a frozen tree log, the place around him was perfect to describe how he felt, cold and lifeless. He was heart-broken, and he knew that every chance he had just had to fix it was just thrown out the window.

Itachi was married now, and there was no changing that.

Sasuke knew it was wrong, he knew it would be considered just plain sick, but he couldn't help any of it. He had fallen in love with his brother, his older brother, his Aniki. He had wanted Itachi to love him the way he did, but that never seemed to be the case. Their feelings were different and separate. There was no way Itachi would love him as more than a brother, because that was all he felt towards Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked at the trees around him; it was such a beautifully depressing sight, to see everything look like that, to be the only sign of life within a hundred feet or more.

It made Sasuke feel like he was the only one in the world. No, he _knew _he was the only one in the world. Sasuke was alone. He was always alone. He didn't need anybody, he didn't need anything. Not even his brother, who broke his heart when he married that girl just a few short hours ago.

Sasuke could never tell his brother of his feelings. It was a realization that hit him. Now that Itachi was married, there was no way of him ever finding out what he so desperately wanted to tell him.

Why didn't Sasuke tell his brother of his feelings before? He was too scared to; you try confessing to your brother that you love him more than anything in the world and want to be with him. It was weird, it was awkward, and it was just plain terrifying. It was one thing Sasuke could never muster up the courage to do.

Sasuke was happy for Itachi though. He was happy that Itachi had found a love and was happy with them.

His Aniki was happy with the person he was with.

It made Sasuke happy, yet it made him depressed at the same time. It made him feel depressed like that because that person they were happy with was someone else. It wasn't him. He could never make his Aniki happy like that, as much as he wanted to.

Sasuke took in the scene around him one more time before he headed back home. As he made his way through the forest though, he spotted a rock. It was smooth and looked to be heart-shaped, but the rest of all it was black. Or was the dullness of the sky making it look that way? He picked the rock up touching the hard and cold stone.

Sasuke stopped and walked to the tree closest to him. He examined the tree so he would remember it. He knelt down and dug his hands through the icy snow. He reached the solid ground and set the rock there. He piled the snow back on top, burying the rock.

Today, he would bury his feelings.

Today, he would bury his heart.

~A few months later~

Sasuke lazed around on the couch. He had just graduated college, what a success. He remembered going into collage and thinking it was going to be hard, but it turned out to be easy, it turned out to be a piece of cake for him. Then again, it could have been that way because he was smart, and he went fresh out of high school.

Sasuke had nothing to do today; he would be starting his new job tomorrow. He was going to be a teacher at his family's school, just like Itachi is. Itachi wasn't the only family member that worked at the school, both his parents and his Uncle Madara all worked at the school. The school was owned by the Uchiha's, they had built it and they had started it. Originally it was his Uncle Madara that was the principle, but now his father was because Madara was becoming quite old and didn't think he could keep up with all the work.

It was around noon and the front door opened, Itachi's wife was always the first one home because she got off of work earlier than everyone else. She walked down the entryway and into the living room where she saw Sasuke still lazing around on the couch.

"Hi Sasuke, did you have a nice, relaxing day?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. What about you, Aiko?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at her.

She smiled, her shinning green eyes said the words before she even did, "Yes. I had an excellent day."

Sasuke watched her long brown hair sway slightly as she made her way into the other room. She was gone for barely a minute before she appeared back through the door and walked over to the other couch, sitting down.

"Did you have anything for lunch today?" She asked.

"No." Sasuke said, starring absent-mindedly at the TV in front of him.

"Do you want anything?" She asked; her tone as polite as ever.

"No." Sasuke answered and swung his legs off the couch. He sat up and pulled himself to the edge of the couch where he lent down and grabbed his shoes. He slipped them on and stood up, "I'm going on a walk." He said and turned to leave the house.

Sasuke spent most of his free time walking around the forest, as he was doing now. For one reason or another, it was a relaxer for him. The forest was always full of nature's lovely sounds and Sasuke had come to like it. He wondered why he felt so free inside the forest, why he felt like he didn't have to worry about anything.

Sasuke wasn't suddenly interested in taking a walk because of Aiko, no, he was interested because he felt stressed being in the house all morning, even if it was 'relaxing' from the peacefulness of the quiet.

Sasuke wondered around the forest thinking about different things. He thought about Aiko, Itachi's wife. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her either. She was _too_ happy all the time. She reminded him of his friend who had died, Naruto. Naruto had died in a car accident a few years back. Sasuke had mourned for the loss, cried even, and it only added to his previous loneliness.

Naruto had been the only one to know of his feelings for his brother, and he was going to help him to tell him, too. He told him just the day before he died that the next day, they would make a plan. Sasuke had spent the entire next day, worried and wondering what his friend would come up with. He had never gotten the chance to find out, it had been painful.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of a large stone. It was just a huge square block, randomly placed in the forest. He had never found out the true reason for it being there, but it didn't matter. He sighed and touched the stone before turning around and walking away from it.

Sasuke spent a lot of time walking around the forest before he looked up and noticed that it was dark outside. _How long was I gone? _He wondered.

Sasuke came to the edge of the forest and noticed the lights in the house were on. Of course they would be; Itachi and his parents would defiantly be home by now. Sasuke wondered up to the house and slid in through the back door.

The moment he walked inside he heard his mother's voice shout, "Suppers ready!"

Sasuke walked into the dining room and saw his mother setting a dish of macaroni and cheese on the table.

She turned around and saw Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke, there you are. Go get cleaned up and then come down for dinner." She said and briskly walked back into the kitchen.

Sasuke did as his mother said and crossed the living room, where his father was getting up from the couch, to the hallway. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner, walking up the stairs and to the second floor. He came to his room and opened the door.

Everything in his room seemed to be in order. Nothing changed, nothing ever did. The only thing out of place in his room was Itachi sitting on his bed. "Where's Aiko?" Sasuke asked.

"This morning she said she was eating with her family tonight, do you not remember?" Itachi said and continued on with more words, "Where were you?" He asked, "I came home and nobody was here."

"I was taking a walk." Sasuke said and walked over to his dresser. He picked up a few things before walking out of his room and into the bathroom. He heard Itachi get up and follow him.

Sasuke stood at the mirror, freshening up himself. He took his supplies and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. He set his supplies back down on his dresser and walked back to the bathroom. Itachi was still leaning against the outside wall. Sasuke turned on the sink and cleaned his hands.

"That would have been quite a long walk." Itachi said.

Of course he didn't believe him; he never believed anything anyone told him. At least that was what Sasuke thought. "It was." Sasuke said, "I was in the forest." He dried off his hands and closed the bathroom door, making his way back to the dining room. Itachi followed him.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi was interested in knowing where he had been. He also wondered when Itachi would move out of the house. He was old enough, and money was never a problem for him, so why did Itachi continue to stay there? Especially since he was married? Sasuke decided to ask him later about it.

Dinner was quiet that night, not much conversation was made. Mikoto had asked how everyone's day went, other than that, it was mostly quiet.

Sasuke stood up after he had finished and walked to the kitchen; he rinsed his plate off and set it in the sink. He walked back to his room and gathered his things to take a shower. After he had taken a shower he sat in his room and made sure everything was prepared for his first day of teaching tomorrow.

***0***

Itachi woke up to the ugly sound of his alarm. He hit it and turned it off. He stretched and got up from the comfortable bed to get ready for the day. He was careful not to wake the woman sleeping next to him. Itachi was already happy today. Today, his brother would start teaching.

Sasuke had had experience in teaching before, while he was still in college he would often come and student teach with Itachi. Itachi had enjoyed it; he thought that spending any time with his brother was fun.

Itachi had tricked himself into believing that 'fun' was why he enjoyed it, although in reality, that was not the case. Itachi enjoyed spending time with his brother because he got to be with the person he loved the most. The person he cared for the most.

Itachi walked down to the dining room, grabbing some breakfast before leaving off to work, with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in the car, staring out the window as they drove to the school. Silence was between them as neither of them bothered to make any conversation.

Sasuke was tired for some reason, he knew he should be nervous for his first day, but he didn't particularly care. He wanted to say something to Itachi, but he didn't know what. So he ended up staying silent the entire time.

Itachi followed Sasuke to what would be his room. Sasuke walked over to the board and wrote his name on it.

"If you need anything, let me know." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke maneuver around the room.

Sasuke only nodded his head in response, he heard Itachi sigh and his footsteps leave down the hallway.

Sasuke took a seat at his desk, re-organizing papers and waiting for his first class of the day to file in.

***0***

Itachi walked down the hallway to his classroom. He hoped Sasuke would be okay with starting teaching today; Sasuke didn't look too up to it this morning.

Itachi walked into the door and set the stack of papers he had in his hands down on his desk. He grabbed his lunch and then made his way down to one of the teachers' lounges to get his second cup of coffee for that morning and put his lunch in the fridge.

Itachi strolled in and saw his uncle at the coffee maker pouring in water into the back of it.

"Good Morning Itachi." His uncle said.

"Good Morning, Uncle Madara." Itachi said, making his way over to the fridge and putting his lunch into it.

"Are you still living with your parents?" Madara asked, putting a fresh filter into the maker and then adding fresh grounds.

"Yes." Itachi answered. His uncle was always trying to start conversations with him in the morning, and unfortunately for Itachi, he always answered to them whether he wanted to or not. It was like an autopilot for him to talk to his uncle.

"Don't you think you should move out soon?" He asked.

"I suppose." Itachi said.

"Then why don't you?"

"It's comfortable living there." Itachi answered. He liked living with his family, and if he were to move out, it would mean leaving Sasuke and moving into a new house with his wife. Itachi didn't particularly care for his wife. Not in the sense that he wouldn't care if she got sick, because he would care, but in the sense of having a wife. His mom was persistent on asking questions about when he would find someone. When he would get married, and now, when he would give her grandchildren.

Itachi shuddered. He couldn't even think about doing _that _with his wife. Itachi had only wanted to do _that _with one person, and that person was Sasuke, his little brother. Itachi had known that Sasuke would see any kind of relationship with any family members as repulsive. So, Itachi had married his wife to get his mom to stop nagging him about a relationship, although that didn't seem to help. She was always nagging him to do something when it came to a relationship.

Itachi poured his cup of coffee and carried it back to his room, saying bye to his uncle. He sat down at his desk, focusing his mind only on teaching.

***0***

It was lunch time for Itachi; he had just finished his previous class and went around the room, picking up the papers he had asked his students to leave on their desks. He neatly stacked them on his desk to be graded for later.

Itachi made his way down to the teachers' lounge to get his lunch. On the way, he passed Sasuke's classroom. He decided to peer in and see what his younger brother was up to. He was about to knock on the door when he glanced in through the glass window on the door. He stopped himself. Sasuke was sitting at his desk; he appeared to be thinking about something saddening. To Itachi, Sasuke looked like he was about to burst into tears over something, only Itachi knew that that couldn't be true. Itachi knew that nothing bad had happened recently.

Itachi thought about entering the room and asking his brother why he had such a long face on. He wanted to see what was wrong, but Itachi sighed and decided that whatever it was was none of his business.

He carried himself on to the lounge.

***0***

Sasuke looked up when he heard his door open. It was one of his students. She had short pink hair, and looked all too happy to be in school.

"Excuse me." She said to Sasuke, coming up to his desk.

Sasuke just looked at her, he recognized her bright colored hair from his second hour class, but her name did not come to his mind.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I ate lunch in here." She said, smiling at him.

Sasuke instantly grew suspicious. Why would she be asking to eat lunch in a classroom, was something wrong with her? Did she not like the cafeteria? Slowly, but cautiously, Sasuke nodded his head. Allowing one student to eat in the classroom shouldn't be a big deal… or so he thought.

***0***

It had only been one week since Sasuke allowed the girl to eat in his room and by now, she had a whole group of friends with her. All of them, all of his lunch period, giggling and laughing with their high-pitched annoying squeals. I was annoying the heck out of him. He wished he had never let the girl eat lunch in his room in the first place.

Sasuke had thought about leaving the room and enjoying his lunch period somewhere else, but that would mean leaving his classroom. And he did not know what a bunch of giggling girls would do to it if he left, they had already tried to re-arrange the classroom, which he had objected to and ended up fixing it during his planning period.

Sasuke sighed and tried to focus on grading papers as the sounds of giggling and hyena like laughs sounded in the background.

This only added another problem onto his list.

He made a low growl and closed his eyes, when the sounds had ceased in the background he reopened his eyes, there was a hand that he recognized placed on his desk. Sasuke looked up and into the face of Itachi.

"Come with me." Itachi mouthed.

Sasuke nodded and stood up. He was really against leaving his classroom with the girls in there, but he could do it for his Aniki.

Itachi led Sasuke to the library where he led him down one of the aisles of books. He skimmed the shelf for the book he was looking for. His original target was the library, but then he had seen Sasuke with an over annoyed expression on his face and decided he should see why. When he had entered his Otouto's classroom, he had heard and seen the group of girls and instantly knew why there was such an expression on his brother's face.

"Is there something you needed?" Sasuke asked, watching his brother.

"Not really, just haven't seen much of you this past week." Itachi said, still looking at the shelf for the book.

"Well, I'm over here if you want to see me." Sasuke said.

Itachi continued to stare at the bookshelf as he said, "Such a smart mouth, Otouto." Itachi smirked; using the Japanese name he had called his little brother only on very rare occasions. He had developed the name for Sasuke when he was younger and in love with anything anime, he thought it was cute and had taught Sasuke how to say 'big brother' in Japanese. They had used the names all the time when they were younger, but now only on very rare occasions.

Sasuke didn't say anything in response to Itachi, he just watched him pluck a book off the shelf and turn to him.

"Okay," Itachi said, "You probably don't want me to keep you from your room too long."

Sasuke sighed; he really wished his brother would keep him. But he knew he should be returning, so he followed Itachi out of the library, after he had checked the book out, and left him when they reached his classroom.

Sasuke peered inside, relief washed over him as the girls were no longer in there. He took a look at the room and immediately sighed; the desks were no longer in neat, straight rows. He would need to straighten them up if he had any hope of focusing for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**Well, how was the first chapter?**

**Review please! **

**:3 **

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	2. Havic Breaks Loose

[[If you came back to this chapter, I added a bit...but I'm not sure if it changed much]]

**Alrighty! I decided I would just get to it with this story. **

**This was originally going to be two chapters, but well, i thought that all of it in one would be best! **

**:3 Thanks for the reviews, alerts,favs. and whatnots. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**Well...Here goes the second chapter. **

* * *

**A Night To Remember: Chapter Two: Havic Breaks Loose!**

~Time Skip: A few months later~

Sasuke sighed and continued to stare at his desk blankly. It was his lunch hour and he wasn't very hungry. He had watched Itachi's wife say bye to Itachi this morning. When she had kissed him, it ruined his whole day. He was actually having a good morning for once; he was planning to talk to his brother in the car, but all that was ruined when he had witnessed that.

Sasuke groaned and put his head down on his desk. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed again. He really needed to find himself somebody. But how could he, when he was so deeply in love with his brother? He knew he needed to get over this, and let it go. Itachi had been married for half a year now, bringing up any of his feelings now would just be plain stupid. As much as he wanted to forget, Sasuke just couldn't seem to stop thinking about his Aniki. They even had stopped riding to work together, as much as it saddened him.

His mom had decided that instead of nagging Itachi about grandchildren, she would start nagging him about a girlfriend. Sasuke was already starting to get annoyed with it. He was glad that everyone except Itachi and himself would be gone from the house this weekend. He would finally be able to spend some time with…

"Having a little trouble?"

Sasuke immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Itachi's voice. He wondered if Itachi somehow knew when he was thinking about him, considering that half of the time when he was, Itachi would show up.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine."

Itachi glared at him, "You know, for some reason, I think you're lying to me."

"Did you come in here just to start shit?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the papers on his desk, trying to look uninterested.

Itachi stayed silent, just standing there looking down at his brother. Of course he didn't come in the room to start anything. He came in because he was worried. It seemed that almost every time he passed by the room and peered in, Sasuke would be wearing a sad expression. He couldn't stand it anymore; he didn't want to see him wearing such a face. It was too much. But then again, why was he so bothered by it? Itachi knew why he was, but not why he should be.

"If you've got nothing else to say, you can leave." Sasuke said.

"How about we do something together this weekend?" Itachi asked. Maybe if he could just spend some time with him, he would cheer up and he could find out the reason.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his brother. For some reason, for Itachi to be asking that, it made him really happy.

"Really." Itachi said and turned towards the door, "I'll see you after school."

Sasuke nodded and watched Itachi leave. _"That was kind of unexpected." _Sasuke thought.

***0***

The week passed by in a blur, and all Sasuke could think about was having the house alone to himself with his brother. He knew Akio kept asking Itachi if he was sure he didn't want to go with her, but that had ended when he told her why he was staying home. And now, she did nothing but encourage him to spend the entire weekend with him.

Sasuke let out a small smile and looked up, almost jumping out of his chair when he saw Itachi standing there.

"Someone's happy." Itachi said, letting a smile of his own get through.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really, I just came to check on you." Itachi said.

"I'm not a little kid." Sasuke said.

"Who was the one saying he wanted to ride to work with his older brother?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "If you'd prefer I drive myself again, you can just say so."

"Let's go home." Itachi said, "We've got the entire house to ourselves, and I'd like to eat some of the snack cakes without mom yelling at me."

***0***

Sasuke watched Itachi turn on the Xbox and sit down next to him. Well, this wasn't exactly what he pictured when he thought he would be spending time with his brother, but at least it was something.

They had stopped at the store and picked up a few drinks along with some other things on their way home.

So now, here they were, sitting on the couch, drinking and playing whatever game Itachi had put into the machine.

***0***

Sasuke sat on the couch slightly pouting with a red flush to his cheeks. He was starring at the TV, blankly watching as the pictures moved. Once Sasuke and Itachi had gotten tired of playing games, they had decided to watch a movie.

Sasuke wasn't sure what had compelled him to say it, maybe it was his dizzy, swimming head, or the fact that he couldn't focus on one thing for too long, but he looked down at the ground and whispered, "Hey Aniki?"

Itachi turned to look at him. "Hm?" He asked.

"You know…Aniki, I really like-I really like spending time with you." Sasuke looked up and glanced at Itachi.

"So do I." Itachi said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled and turned to fully look at Itachi, "So then, Aniki, do you have any secrets?" He asked.

"Everyone has secrets, Otouto." Itachi answered. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat. "I was just wondering…"

"What else, Otouto?" Itachi asked. He could see there was more behind Sasuke's question.

Sasuke hesitated for a minute, "What kind of secrets?" He asked.

"All kinds." Itachi answered, and then caught on to what Sasuke wanted. He had often done this when he was younger. Sasuke would pick a question, slightly relating to the subject or objective he wanted to get across, and then he would pry at the question until Itachi discovered Sasuke wanted to tell him something.

Itachi turned his full attention to Sasuke. He looked at his face and noticed how cute his Otouto looked with the slight flush to his soft cheeks. Itachi just wanted to reach over and touch Sasuke face, but he knew he shouldn't. He also really wished he could get a picture to keep for himself to look at whenever he got the urge to see the cute side of his little brother. Itachi stared into Sasuke's eyes, smiling lightly. Sasuke was the only one he ever smiled for. "Otouto," He began, "What is it you want to tell me?"

Sasuke's face immediately flushed more and he leaned away from Itachi. Itachi scooted closer to him, not allowing his brother to try and get out of what he had started.

"A-Aniki I-" Sasuke began but abruptly stopped talking. He looked away as he felt his face heat up more. There were so many things he wanted to tell Itachi at the moment that he felt like he was going to burst.

Giving into his temptation, Itachi grabbed Sasuke around his waist and pulled him closer to himself. He felt Sasuke tense for a second before he relaxed and laid his head on his shoulder. Itachi smiled, he could feel Sasuke's breathing on his neck and he could have sworn that he could also feel Sasuke's heart beating fast with his own. Itachi liked the way it felt to have Sasuke resting on him like that. He couldn't resist himself as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer.

Sasuke was enjoying every little touch of Itachi. He loved Itachi's delicious smell and the feel of his skin against his cheek. He sighed in content. He knew this wouldn't last long, so he decided to enjoy every second of it.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Itachi whispered. "You can't escape, so don't even try." He said.

"I wasn't going to." Sasuke answered. He buried his face into Itachi's neck, so Itachi couldn't see his blush as he whispered, "I really like this, Aniki. I really do. I really like you."

Itachi wasn't sure what Sasuke meant. Either that or he wanted to be sure. "Is that all?" He asked Sasuke, pulling away from him and looking at him.

"No." Sasuke shook his head and glanced at Itachi before looking away and whispering, "I love you."

Itachi didn't know what to say right away. Had Sasuke just said something embarrassing? He never did that. But now wasn't the time to be dumbfounded by it. What he really needed to ask required him to keep his composure. It seemed that only Sasuke could say things that could break it, even for just a moment like that had. It never felt that way when Akio said that to him, he never felt like something just struck right into his heart when Akio said it.

Itachi held Sasuke's chin to keep the boy looking at him. "In which way, Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke immediately looked away, his face flushing even more and turning into that sad face that Itachi kept seeing. "M-More than I should." He said then looked desperately up at Itachi, "Please don't hate me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi smiled and then leaned in to capture his Otouto's lips in his own. Sasuke was frozen for a moment before he leaned into the kiss.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi whispered before kissing him again, this time more deeply and passionately.

And then they were both lost to kissing each other, as if they couldn't get enough.

***0***

She had forgotten something very important in the house and had decided to turn around and get it. She couldn't believe that she had left the present for her parents, hadn't that the whole reason of her leaving this weekend anyway? Akio laughed at herself and opened the front door.

Most of the lights were off in the house and she could see the flicker of the TV running in the other room. She smiled, hoping that it was Itachi spending time with his brother. She needed to walk through there anyway to get the present. She hoped to do it quietly as she approached the entrance to their sitting room.

She almost screamed at what she saw. There, on the couch, entangled together, was her husband and his brother. Kissing. She wanted to run, but her legs would not move. She wanted to scream, but her voice would not work. Her mind was blank for a good three minutes before the only thing she could think of was getting the present and leaving. She knew she would regret it later, she knew she should stop them, say something, but it was as if some force was telling her not to. As if that force was _stopping _her from stopping them.

Slowly, her feet carried her to where the present was the two on the couch not even noticing her. And, as if in a trance, she left the house.

As she drove she could only think about it. What was going on back there? She had smelt alcohol in the air, were they drunk? Why didn't she stop them? Why was her husband kissing his brother? It was confusing her. She could not bring herself to think about this anymore and so, she pushed it to the back of her mind, saving think about it for later, as tears spilt down her face.

***0***

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer to him, kissing him harder. The temperature felt like it was rising; it was getting so hot; he felt like he was on fire. He pulled away for a moment and pulled off his shirt. For a second he just looked at Sasuke looking at him, before attacking his lips again.

Never before had he felt such a sensation, such a desire for another person. He wanted to shake Sasuke's body and make the boy see white. He wanted to please him and be pleased. It was so intense. Itachi's mind was foggy, he could hear faint words telling him not to do it, telling him that it was a bad idea, but how could he stop himself? His body was in control, and part of his mind wanted it.

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke again and pulled the boy's shirt up from over his head. He pushed him back down onto the couch, attacking his neck and torso. The skin beneath him tasted sweet, and the flesh felt nice against his skin, he could hear the fast breathing of his brother, he loved it all. It felt right. But in his mind, somewhere, he just knew he shouldn't be doing it. The reason? He did not know.

All he could think about now was the boy beneath him and how much he loved him. He was going to show it to him too.

He sucked on one of Sasuke's nubs, licking it until it hardened and he moved on to the other one.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke moaned.

"Hn." Was all that came out from Itachi as he continued kissing and licking the boy. He slowly pulled Sasuke's pants off, before fumbling with his own and freeing the pressure they caused for the both of them.

He resumed his task of teasing his Otouto until he was satisfied. He glanced around the room, realizing he wasn't going to find a tube of lube anywhere; Itachi stuck a few of his fingers in Sasuke's face, "Suck." He said. Instantly, Sasuke obliged.

Once he felt ready, Itachi pulled his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and kissed him. Using it as a distraction as he slowly stuck one of his fingers into Sasuke and moved it around. It was warm and tight, just the sensation on his one finger made him want to slam into the boy. But, he was still able to think enough not to hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke squirmed a bit when he stuck his second finger in. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, it hurt a bit too, but with having alcohol in his system, it dulled a bit of the pain. Soon though, it felt good.

Enough juices between the two of them had slid down that Itachi's third finger slid in with ease. He did his best to search around for Sasuke's spot, but failed in doing so.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke panted, desire running ramped through his body, and he could not help it anymore. "…P-Please just…" He whispered, "Take m-me."

That was Itachi's undoing, he couldn't hold it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and placed his member at the tip, only going in slowly a quarter of the way before he could hold back and slammed into him.

Why did it feel so good? Itachi wondered. Why did it feel right? And why did it also feel wrong? What he was doing right now, it couldn't be considered right, _could it?_

***0***

Itachi let out a small groan and sat up, his head was pounding. It took him a second to process why, and then it all came flooding back to him. He remembered the night's events.

His eyes were wide as he slowly crawled out of his lonely bed and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

He couldn't believe what he had done.

He had had sex with his brother.

He looked in the mirror, tears filling up his eyes. Why was he crying?

He remembered waking up earlier in the night and cleaning up Sasuke, putting cloths on the kid and carrying him back to his room.

What had he been thinking then?

He knew though, without even asking himself the question. He knew that he had thought "What if Sasuke wakes up and finds himself in my bed? Surly he'd freak out." So he had cleaned him and dressed him.

He couldn't believe it.

What would Sasuke think of him now?

He would definitely think bad of him, and probably never talk to him again. He would think it was gross and tell him to get the hell away and that he never wanted to see him. He knew Sasuke would say that. He just knew it.

So what was he going to do? How could he possibly bring himself to face his little brother?

Could what he had done be considered rape?

A thought occurred to Itachi that had never occurred to him before, what if Sasuke accepted it? What if Sasuke wanted him just like he wanted Sasuke?

No.

That was highly unlikely.

Itachi sighed and cleaned his face off. He knew he probably should have stopped when that little voice inside him told him to. He knew he would regret it, and now he did.

Itachi finished with his bathroom duties and sighed, leaving the bathroom. The least he could do was make breakfast.

***0***

Sasuke sat up in his bed and immediately laid back down. His head was killing him. What had happened last night? He remembered playing some video games and watching a move.

Sasuke smiled, he had probably fallen asleep and Itachi had taken him to his room. He had such a wonderful brother sometimes. But, it felt like something was wrong, like something was out of place.

And then he knew he was forgetting something. But what was it? Obviously he couldn't remember. He sat up again and got out of bed, stretching. His back was killing him. Maybe had had slept in a funny position or something, because it felt sore.

He needed and Excedrin.

He made his way to the bathroom using it and taking some medication out of the mirror cabinet and taking it.

He smiled. Although his body felt like hell, he was in a happy mood for some reason.

The smell of eggs and toast filled his senses as he made his way to the kitchen. His brother was fixing breakfast?

He walked in and looked at Itachi and said, "You look terrible."

"Hn." Itachi said.

Sasuke poured himself a glass of orange juice. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, taking a drink.

"How about talking about last night?" Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean? We played games and watched a movie, and then I fell asleep. What more is there to talk about?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, complete and utter disbelief written on his face, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing." Itachi said and turned back to the stove. He couldn't believe it, after all that wondering and worrying he had done this morning, Sasuke didn't remember? No, he knew Sasuke was conscious enough last night to remember. Maybe Sasuke just didn't want to remember; maybe he wanted to forget it? Or the shock of it was too great for him? This couldn't be happening.

"_This is just terrible."_ Itachi thought as he looked over at his brother, who was smiling at him.

***0***

~One Month Later~

Sasuke could hardly stand it anymore…why was Itachi avoiding him? It had been a month since then…a month since they… NO. Sasuke refused to think about it, because he couldn't think about something that didn't happen right?

He was going insane. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. For things to proceed as they normally did, not like they were now. Sasuke was driving himself back and forth to work each day, Itachi refused to talk to him. That had started ever since the morning Itachi made him breakfast. He wouldn't talk to him, or have anything to do with him. Maybe it was because when Akio came back, she had demanded they get a divorce? Was Itachi's life falling to pieces and he didn't want him there to help him or something? He only wished Itachi would forgive him for whatever he had done.

He just…didn't like it. He wished it would all stop.

This was a dream…it had to be. There was no way that he was hurting this much; there was no way that Itachi would avoid him. It was all…impossible. It was impossible that they committed an act of incest. It was impossible that this was all happening. Yet, somehow, Sasuke knew it was true. And still, he refused to believe it.

~One month Later~

Sasuke ran to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before throwing up. This had been going on for a full week now.

What the hell was wrong with him? He had tried taking just about everything he could think of and nothing seemed to work. He still kept getting sick every morning. No, it was even worse than that. He couldn't eat anything before noon or he would just throw it back up. He even threw up the medicine he took.

Maybe he really did need to see a doctor? Surly his students were worried as to why he had been out an entire week? It wasn't as if he had enough on his mind with Itachi avoiding him for two whole months…

Mikoto came rushing into the bathroom, "Sasuke, are you going to be okay?" She asked, really worried.

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke said, trying not to heave.

"Should we take you to the doctor today?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

***0***

"I think it would be best if I told you this confidentially." The doctor said, glancing at Mikoto.

"Mom, could you excuse us for just a moment?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded and cast a worried glance at Sasuke before leaving the room.

"Now, I'm not sure how to tell you this son, so I'll just come out and say it." The doctor said. "You know that we've run numerous test results, to try and disprove this, but it seems that then all come back the same."

"I'm not going to die am I?" Sasuke asked, looking really worriedly at the doctor.

"On the contrary," The doctor said, "It seems you're pregnant."

Sasuke stared at the doctor disbelievingly. "You can't be serious?" He asked.

"I am."

"There's no way! I'm a guy! This can't happen to a guy! Besides, I've never even had sex before!"

"Sir, I'm sorry to say it, but it's true." The doctor said, handing him a nilla envelop. "Here, everything you need is in there."

"No way." Sasuke said, taking it and getting up off the bed. "Then why do I keep throwing up?"

"That's morning sickness. But by the looks of it, it should be over soon."

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't believe this. There was just no way it could be true. But it had to be, he said they ran multiple tests. This was, just too much. Sasuke nodded his head and walked over to the door, before he could open it, the doctor spoke again.

"You should probably tell her." He said.

"Right." Sasuke said, a little sarcastically, he knew he would tell her, but not now, not yet. Sasuke opened the door and looked at his mom. "I'll be okay." He said.

"Thank goodness." She said, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. It should go away soon." Sasuke said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

***0***

Sasuke sighed, sitting on the square block in the forest. This was still…too much. When? _When did this happen? _He wondered. Why? _Why couldn't he remember?_ If only he could…then this would all be better.

But those questions were all lies to him. He knew the reason and refused to believe it. He knew he was the one avoiding, the one running away. But, he couldn't bring himself to face it, so he tried not to believe it.

He sighed, and looked up at the sky through the tree tops. He just needed something to jog his memory, but what?

And, that was another lie too.

Some rustling in the bushes caught Sasuke's attention and he looked over. Scared for a moment as to who could be out here, before he saw Itachi emerge.

"Hey." Itachi said. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

* * *

**And...That's it for chapter 2~**

**So then...thoughts? **

**I'm wondering if I went too fast with this story...or not? Either way, I'm not changing it. :3 Mew.**

**I hope it was okay. ^-^ **

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	3. Problems and Solutions

**Aaannnndddd...Chapter three! **

I added a bit to the previous chapter**...it's not much and I don't think it makes much of a difference, but I think it might help understand what's going on in Sasuke's mind.**

**And...this chapter is shorter, I know. But there is much talk in it!**

* * *

**A Night To Remember: Chapter Three: Problems to Solutions**

"Meaning to talk to me?" Sasuke asked. No, he didn't need something to jog his memory; he knew perfectly well what had happened. He just didn't want to remember, even if it had been one of his dreams, he just didn't want it to be true. Why didn't he want it to be? He didn't want to think that he had been suffering for no reason. That all the pain he felt had been a complete waste.

Sasuke stood up. "Well, right now, I don't want to talk to you." He said and walked a few steps away before stopping and whispering, "_You really don't know, do you?"_ And breaking out into a run.

***0***

Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke run away from him…He really did mess things up didn't he? Not only was his wife leaving him, but Sasuke was too. Sasuke must hate him. Itachi thought. That was his biggest fear, and now it was coming true. Sasuke hated him for what he did, he hated him for it…Itachi could hardly bare it. He could never let anyone see him as he was now. Sasuke had completely misunderstood his feelings. Sasuke had completely misunderstood him.

And, as for Akio, that had been his fault. It had all been his fault. Not only did he mess up that relationship, but he messed up the one with Sasuke.

So this is what it felt like to be…hurt. To have everything fall to pieces. He hated this feeling and the reasons for it.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at the ground below him. It was wet, was it raining? Itachi wondered. He looked up at the sky; it was cloudy but not raining. That was when he felt the tears build back up in his eyes. Was he really…crying?

"_Pathetic_." He thought.

***0***

Sasuke went into the house and up to his room. He shut the door behind him and closed his blinds, darkening the room. He threw himself onto his bed.

Itachi had been avoiding him for two months, and now that he wanted to talk to him, he was running away? What was wrong with him? All he had to do was talk to Itachi and straighten this out. But why did he feel _afraid_?

Sasuke wanted to deny it. But it was true, he did know what happened. He knew he and his brother…had sex. But why did he feel hurt? Wasn't that one of his _dreams_ to be with Itachi? Why didn't it turn out the way he had imagined?

As much as Sasuke kept saying he didn't remember, as much as he kept telling himself that, he knew he just didn't want to believe it to be true, because that would mean that all his hurt was for nothing, that all these years and that Itachi's marriage never would have happened. Did Itachi not see how much it hurt him? Did Itachi not see what he did to him? He was falling apart here…_without anything to hold on to._

And even though he put a blind eye to it, Sasuke was too caught up in his own thought to even notice how much this was hurting Itachi too.

***0***

Itachi pulled open the blinds and let the light flood into the room. Sasuke turned over in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Get up." Itachi demanded. He had decided last night when he returned home that he would talk to Sasuke in the morning. He would make him understand, and he would find out if he really did hate him. It was his doubt and wonder that had made him do it.

Sasuke was awake, but he didn't want to get up. He had been awake for a good while now, just laying there. "Get the hell out of my room." Sasuke growled.

"I have something to ask you." Itachi said. "And we need to talk."

Sasuke stayed silent and listened for Itachi's question.

"Do you… hate me?" Itachi asked, sounding distressed. He tried his best to hide it, to make it seem like it really wasn't bothering him, but it proved to be too much. When it came to Sasuke, for him, it really was a lot.

Sasuke heard it in Itachi's voice. He had never heard Itachi sound like that before. He sat up in his bed and looked over at Itachi, a worried look on his face. "I could never hate you." Sasuke said.

Relief washed over Itachi as he stood there, staring at Sasuke. "Why did you run away?" Itachi asked.

"You avoided me for two whole months."

"I thought you hated me." Itachi said.

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, confused at Itachi's words. He had avoided him because he thought that Sasuke hated him? For what? That was a ridiculous reason.

"Because of what I did…" Itachi said, taking a seat in Sasuke's desk chair.

"You didn't do anything, well, aside from avoid me." Sasuke said, although he knew what Itachi was referring to. He felt mad and upset, like he wanted to punch Itachi for being so stupid.

Itachi pinched the area between his brows and sighed, a little irritated. "I know you know what I mean. You remember the last time I made breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course, it was after that, that you started to avoid me." Sasuke said.

"I thought that we just cleared that up." Itachi said.

"Things that hurt are hard to forget." Sasuke said.

"Then can we let it go for now?" Itachi asked.

"Why?"

"I want you to tell me what happened the night before that."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. This was bothering him. He didn't want to deal with this now, not right after he was just told he was pregnant. He was shaking though, that would mean that he was pregnant with Itachi's child… He was happy…but, why did he feel so upset? Why did he feel like crying then?

"I know you remember."

"No. No, I don't." Sasuke said, not believing himself as he said the words. Why was he still denying it? It was piling up, all the things that he had felt. All of the things that he had bottled up, he could feel the jar slowly starting to tip.

"Then, what did you dream about that night?" Itachi asked.

"Like hell I'd remember what I dreamed about." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi. Itachi looked irritated about something, like he was trying his best to figure something out. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"What's what?"

"Never mind." Sasuke said, looking away from Itachi and back up at the ceiling. This was it; he was just going to have to let Itachi know he remembered, let him know he knew. Why did he feel scared then? "Then it really is true." Sasuke said, placing a hand on his stomach, trying to remain calm.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"We really did have sex, didn't we?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, do you mean that-"

"I thought that if I just didn't think about it, and passed it off as one of my dreams, it didn't happen." Sasuke said looking over at Itachi, tears filling up his eyes; he couldn't handle this anymore, "I lied to you when I said I didn't remember. I love you. I never would have imagined you felt the same way about me. Why did you marry Akio, then? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Itachi smiled lightly, "I thought that you would hate me."

"Stop smiling!" Sasuke said, his hand finding one of his pillows and throwing it at Itachi. "You have no idea what you did!" Now Sasuke was upset, he was mad at Itachi for not telling him sooner, he was mad that all this could have been avoided. He was mad at himself for not telling Itachi sooner, too. And he was mad that he felt happy. Although, the last one was a mystery to himself.

Itachi stared at Sasuke, no idea about what?

"Do you know how long I've been suffering? And now this?"

"And now what?" Itachi asked, and then a thought clicked. Could Sasuke be worried about Akio? "Sasuke, you have nothing to worry about. Akio and I are getting divorced."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Then what?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke froze, and then looked down at his bed. "Well…that's…um…"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed, "Itachi, then…Do you love me?"

Itachi stood up and moved over to him and kissed him, "Of course."

Sasuke covered him mouth and moved away, "You-You bastard! You should have told me!"

"You could have told me, you know."

"I did! I was the one…"

"The one-?"

"Th-That doesn't matter!" Sasuke said, throwing another pillow at Itachi, "You fucking got me pregnant, you bastard!"

Itachi laughed, "You can't be serious!"

"Of course I am! How in the hell are we supposed to explain this to mom and dad?"

"Sasuke…are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Sasuke asked, pulling his blanket to wrap around him.

"Well, you lied about not remembering."

Sasuke stopped and looked away, "I've done nothing but think about us. I tried talking to you, but you were avoiding me."

"I thought you might have needed time to think about it, I really thought that you hated me." Itachi said, "But… It seems I was wrong."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to have to tell them." Itachi said, referring to their parents.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"Are you not happy about it?" Itachi asked.

"No! This is the best thing that ever could have happened to me! I just...don't know."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, "Look, I'm here now. And I love you."

"And, you want this child then?"

"Of course, it's not like I can just abandon it. That's why you have been sick, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded his head and smiled, this really was the best thing that could have happened to him. "Itachi, how long have you loved me?"

"Hmm, well, ever since I was in school." He said, "You were so cute when you followed me everywhere."

Sasuke blushed, "I don't remember that."

"Of course you wouldn't, you were way too little."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Itachi, "When should we tell them?"

"The sooner the better." Itachi said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and holding him close. "I'm just glad this is over and you don't hate me."

Sasuke welcomed the embrace, "I told you, I could never hate you."

"Then prove it." Itachi said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…" Itachi seemed to think a minute, "Kiss me." He said.

Sasuke blushed and just stared at Itachi. He was asking him…to kiss him? That was something he only dreamed about. Slowly Sasuke turned around and moved, until his lips met Itachi's…

"What in blazes name are you to doing?" Mikoto asked, shocked at the scene before her.

Sasuke immediately jumped and moved away from Itachi, diving under the covers and peaking his head out of the end to look at his mom.

Itachi smirked; it was just one thing after another. "Kissing, what else?" He said as-a-matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious that they would be kissing.

"W-What?" Mikoto said, trying to get a hold of herself. Her head was spinning. Why would her two sons be doing such a thing? "Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"It's wrong!" Mikoto said, finally getting a grip. "You two shouldn't be doing that!" Mikoto sighed; she just didn't know what she was going to do with her boys anymore.

"What's so wrong about it? Oh, and I'm sure there's something Sasuke needs to tell you." Itachi said.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed.

"The sooner the better." Itachi said.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Not really…" Sasuke said, "You know the doctors visit?"

"Yes, now that I think about it, you never told me what he said." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, it's about that…" Sasuke said, a little uneasy.

"Well, what did he say?" Mikoto asked.

"Um…well…"

"Would you like me to tell her for you?" Itachi asked.

"That would be nice." Sasuke said, covering his face with the blanket and retreating further underneath.

Itachi pointed his finger at Sasuke hiding under the covers, "Sasuke's pregnant."

"Don't just say it like that!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT?" Mikoto exclaimed after a moment. "With whose? And how is that even possible?"

"With mine, and I don't really know how."

Mikoto froze…with… Itachi's? Just what the hell had her children been doing? And why was she not aware of it? Mikoto shook her head. "You two really are something, you know that?" Mikoto said and buried her face in her hands, "Oh, how will I ever tell your father?"

"Is it okay, then?" Sasuke asked, coming out from underneath the covers.

"Of course not!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Sasuke tried to hold it in, but he burst out laughing at his mom. "You should really see your face right now." Sasuke said a smile on his face.

Mikoto sighed, "What a handful." She mumbled to herself as she left the room.

"Well now, my foolish Otouto, what were we doing before she came in?" Itachi asked.

* * *

**Okay...so how are everyone's feelings on Chapter three? **

**~Writes-With-Pens**

**[[A/N: **For anyone who reads my other story: **I'm not sure when I'll be updating, I know I keep saying I will...but I'm trying to come up with an idea right now and am stumped. Es tut mir leid!]]**


	4. A New Home

**Lookie! It's chapter four! XD**

**You guys are so wonderful reviewing like that! I like to hear from the readers~ It definitly makes my day.**

**Sorry this wasn't updated sooner, I've currently fallen ill and was told to stay away from my computer but am feeling well enough now to update again! :3 **

**So I did something special and combined chapter 4 and 5.**

**This chapter... Is a little questionable if you ask me... and I think it might be a little fast with things, but let's just see how it goes...so, um, enjoy!**

* * *

**A Night To Remember: Chapter Four: A New Home**

Itachi kissed the side of Sasuke's neck. He was sitting in Sasuke's desk chair, with Sasuke sitting on his lap. They had been together for a full week now. Sasuke was back to teaching, of course. He didn't bother to tell the students of his reasons for his absence.

"I-Itachi," Sasuke said, blushing, "Someone could walk into the room at anytime."

"So?" Itachi said, kissing Sasuke's neck in a different place.

Sasuke turned in Itachi's lap, tilting his head up to kiss him. "You shouldn't touch me while we're at work." He said, even if he couldn't help but like it when Itachi was being affectionate.

"And what if I like to?" Itachi whispered, capturing Sasuke's lips in his own.

The two were lost in kissing for a moment before they nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the man standing near the door. He just knew they would get caught, but at least it wasn't one of his students. For that reason, he let out a relieved breath.

Itachi just let out a breath of disapproval for the interruption before mumbling "Good Morning Uncle Madara."

"I just came by to ask Sasuke where you were since you didn't show up in the lounge to get coffee like you usually do, but it seems I managed to interrupt you instead."

"It's quite alright." Sasuke said, getting out of Itachi's lap and walking over to his uncle to give him a hug. "Itachi's just fine."

"I can tell." He said watching Itachi get out of the chair and pull Sasuke into an embrace. "I'm curious…" He said.

"Can we talk another time?" Itachi asked, right now he was more interested in harassing his brother than talking to some old man.

Regardless of his curiosity, Madara shook his head and left the room without another word.

"Now that the small disruption is gone," Itachi said, "Why don't we go sit back down?"

Sasuke just smiled and turned around in Itachi's arms, leaning up to kiss the man. He swiftly moved out of Itachi's arms and glanced at the clock. "You should go to your classroom," Sasuke said, "Students should be filing in soon."

Itachi glanced at the clock too, disbelief hitting him. It couldn't already be that late, could it? Itachi shook his head and walked over to Sasuke's desk, getting the things he had set down. "Alright then," He said, walking back over to Sasuke and kissing his lips once more, "I'll see you during lunch." He ruffled Sasuke's hair before leaving the room.

"Geez." Sasuke mumbled, fixing his hair. He had just managed to sit back down in his chair when a wave of nauseousness hit him. He gripped onto his desk and swallowed. Nope, he refused to allow it. He would not allow himself to throw up; he absolutely hated doing so, especially while he was at work.

But in the next moment, Sasuke found himself rushing to the bathroom and emptying his breakfast in to the toilet. It was just too much to suppress. He sighed at the loss as he flushed it down the toilet. He felt terrible and just wished it would go away. After another heave or two, he figured he was done and flushed the toilet once more. He wished he could just keep his breakfast and wondered when this was going to end. Hopefully, it wouldn't last forever.

Weakly, he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands and mouth. It tasted foul, and he hoped Itachi was glad he was putting up with this for them. He smiled, the very thought that he would be having Itachi's child rushing through his head. He quickly dismissed the thought; he had other things he needed to think about at the moment.

Earlier this morning they both had discussed that they would tell their father tonight at dinner and that was enough to occupy his thoughts, he didn't need himself worrying about settling his food-deprived stomach too or thinking about the small little family he would have with Itachi.

He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror; it was going to be one of those long days.

***0***

Itachi got into the car and started up the engine. "How was work?" He asked Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, "You should know, you were there too."

"Doesn't mean I can't ask." Itachi said, glancing over at Sasuke and noticing a small look of unhappiness on his features. "Something wrong?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke stared out the window for a minute, staying silent and wondering if he should respond. His feelings for not wanting to worry Itachi got the better of him though, so he thought of something satisfying to say, "I'm just hoping dad takes it okay…"

It wasn't really a lie, as he had been wondering that, but it wasn't what his thoughts had drifted to. He had been wondering if Itachi was going to be a good father to their child. Naturally he thought there was no way that he could doubt it, but he still had to wonder. Another thing popped into his mind that he was curious about…had Itachi done anything with Akio sexual wise?

He wasn't sure how he would feel about an answer to that question, but he couldn't keep his mind from wondering.

Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile, "I'm sure it's going to be okay." He said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, shifting in his seat.

"Something else on your mind?" Itachi asked. He could tell the boy was wondering something else. He couldn't seem to think of what it could be, as there were so many possibilities of what could be on his little brother's mind.

"I guess it won't say itself." Sasuke sighed and looked over at Itachi, "Have you done anything with someone else sexual wise?" He asked.

Itachi tried not to laugh at the question and the bluntness of it, he focused on the road, "No, Otouto. I haven't. You would be my first." He said, unnoticeably glad it was the truth.

Relief Sasuke hadn't expected to feel washed over him. "Good." He said, staring back out the window.

"Anything else?" Itachi asked.

"No, none that I want to ask yet." Sasuke said.

"You know the sooner you ask, the less you're going to wonder." Itachi said, pulling the car into the driveway and parking it.

Sasuke didn't respond, he only nodded his head and got out of the car.

~At dinner~

Fugaku spit up some of his drink, choking and coughing on the liquid. "Wh-What?" He gasped out, coughing.

Sasuke sighed; pushing his food around his plate with his fork, cheeks burning with what he thought was embarrassment. He knew his dad would be surprised. He glanced up, looking at his dad's face. He could tell the man was at loss for words, trying to process the new information he was just told.

"W-Well," He stuttered, suppressing another cough, "Who in the world's child is it?"

Sasuke sighed again and looked back down at his plate, silently wishing his dad wouldn't blow a gasket when he was told. He didn't know how his father would react, but surprised seemed to be the winner. And, he didn't want to admit it, but he was glad that Itachi was at the table with him.

"It's mine." Itachi said looking bored with this situation. "Sasuke, why don't we go do something?" He suggested, noting the bored expression on Sasuke's face too.

Sasuke smiled and looked over at him, "Sure."

They both stood up and left the table making their way up the stairs and into Sasuke's room.

Fugaku stared at his wife, "Did you know about this?"

"Only for about a week now." She said, smiling over at Fugaku.

"And your input?" He asked.

"They're both adults now, free to do what they want." Mikoto said.

Fugaku just stared down into his cup, "I see." He said, taking a sip of it. "Since they're both adults and seemingly starting a family, why don't they move out?" He asked.

"I'll suggest it to them." His wife said; she was getting the idea the Fugaku didn't want to deal with a pregnant person in his house, especially later on when the mood swings would start.

***0***

~Upstairs~

"So what did you want to do?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on his bed.

"I'm not sure exactly." Itachi said, sitting down next to Sasuke and gently moving some of the hair out of the boy's face.

Sasuke leaned his head into Itachi's touch, feeling Itachi's hand cup the side of his face. He just loved the man in front of him.

Itachi leaned down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "We could..." He whispered leaving his sentence to dangle in the air.

"No." Sasuke said, reluctantly pulling away from Itachi's touch. As much as he wanted to do what Itachi was suggesting, he wasn't sure. "I-It might…What if it might hurt the child?" Sasuke asked. "I'm afraid…I don't know how male pregnancies work…so if it did…"

Itachi pulled Sasuke over to him and kissed his forehead. The idea that it might hurt the child had never crossed his mind. He had no knowledge on how it worked with a male being pregnant. He laid back on the bed, pulling Sasuke with him and said, "You right. I don't know either, so how about we just stay like this?" Itachi suggested.

Sasuke smile content with laying there in the warmth of Itachi, "Aniki," He whispered, "I love you."

Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head and relaxed further. He ran his hand along Sasuke's arm and for once noticed how truly happy he was in this moment. He could ask for nothing more, he had all he needed. "Otouto," He whispered, "I love you too."

The next morning was a quick one, and breakfast was easy, although Sasuke had said he didn't want to eat.

Mikoto had just smiled and carried on, although before she left she said, "Itachi, dear, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Itachi sighed and got up from where he was trying to persuade Sasuke to eat something and said, "Sure." He followed his mother outside, "What is it that you wanted?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to move out anytime soon." Mikoto said, turning to her eldest son. "I think it would be easier for you and Sasuke to do so."

"You want me to leave?" Itachi asked, wondering why his mother was saying such a thing, and looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, no, a mother never wants to see her child leave. It's just I think your father doesn't want to deal with a…pregnant person in the house…and as much as I hate to admit it…I don't want to either."

"What exactly do you mean?" Itachi asked, "What's so bad about it?"

"N-Nothing really, just ask Sasuke about it, okay?" Mikoto asked, getting into her car.

Itachi looked at his mom and nodded, "We're going to be starting a family, I think I see what you mean."

Although, Itachi had no idea what she really meant, he turned away and gave a small wave at his mom as she left the driveway before going back into the house.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked as soon as Itachi came back into the dining room.

Itachi walked over to him and kissed him, "Mmm, you'll find out." He said, but had to ask, "If we moved out, what type of home would you prefer?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi suspiciously, "Is that what she wanted?" He asked, his suspicion seemed to be confirmed by Itachi's silence, "A house." He answered, looking happily at Itachi and pulling him down for another kiss.

***0***

A month and a half past and the two found themselves staring into their new home. It was a two-level, two-bath, and four bedroom house. The living room was quite spacious with the lack of furniture, but it still seemed fitting.

Sasuke's tummy rumbled, interrupting the silence.

Itachi turned around and looked at Sasuke, smiling and walking over to him. He placed a hand on Sasuke's belly and said, "Somebody's hungry."

"It's more me than it is the child." Sasuke said, looking down at the small roundness of his shirt and Itachi's hand, "For only being about four months, our child sure is growing."

"It's hardly noticeable." Itachi said.

Sasuke's stomach rumbled again, "I know," He said, "I can feel the difference though. Well, I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat."

Itachi shook his head and pulled Sasuke's hand, leading him out the door. "What do you feel like eating?" He asked, unlocking the car and getting in.

Sasuke got in too and strapped in. "I don't care, anything to make the grumbling stomach stop."

"How about that diner that's a little ways into downtown?" Itachi asked.

"I don't really like that place." Sasuke said, remembering how the last time he ate there he had gotten food poisoning.

Itachi had to think for another minute, "What about Chipotle?"

"That sounds nice." Sasuke said, his stomach rumbling once again. "Oh, by the way, how's your divorce with Akio going?"

"Easy." Itachi answered simply. Things were actually going quite smooth in that area. It seemed that once he had explained to her what had happened, and his feelings for Sasuke, she had understood quite well. She was actually happier for him and couldn't be gladder that he himself was happy. That had been one of the reasons he had chose her, because she was so understanding. Although, even with that he could tell there was something she was hiding.

Sasuke just nodded his head and turned to look out the window. He watched the familiar scenes go by until they reached the place.

They waited in the line until they reached the long counter and Sasuke internally groaned at the girl who was standing behind it. It was that annoying pink-headed girl from one of his classes. They weren't exactly on good terms at the moment. A week ago, as he was bringing his heated food from the lounge and to his room they had run into each other, and he had accidently spilt his hot food on her. It wasn't exactly his fault, even if he hadn't been paying attention, because she was the one who was running in the hallway.

She smiled brightly at him, "And what can I get you today?" She asked.

"Another worker to make my food possibly?" Sasuke asked, knowing he was being quite rude to her. How she had managed to get a job at one of his favorite places, he wasn't sure.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, a bit surprised by his words. Did he know this girl?

"Now why would I want to do that?" She asked.

Sasuke tried to keep the look of disapproval off of his face as he said, "Just don't spit in my food please."

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I already said I didn't mean to do it." Sasuke said, "You were the one running."

"Sasuke," Itachi said, butting-in, "Maybe I should just tell her our orders?"

"Good idea," Sasuke said, knowing Itachi knew what he liked. He took the keys out of Itachi's pocket and said, "I'll just be waiting in the car."

Itachi nodded and watched him curiously and for a moment before turning back to the worker.

***0***

"What exactly was that about?" Itachi asked, getting into the car and handing the bag over to Sasuke.

The smell of the food drifted into Sasuke's nostrils and he couldn't help but open the bag. "She's just one of my students." Sasuke said, "I happen to run into her about a week about and spilt some food on her. She got really mad and hasn't liked me since."

"Oh." Itachi said, glancing over at Sasuke who was pulling the food out of the bag, "Put the food back, I don't want you eating in my car." He said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"It's messy, and I know you know that." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed and decided that since it really was Itachi's car, he could wait to eat until they got back to their new home.

***0***

~Two Weeks Later~

He wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen asleep, or when he had closed his eyes. But when he opened them, it was dark. He could see from the moonlight be let in through the window and vaguely wondered what time it was before getting up and realizing that a certain warmth was missing. Itachi glanced next to him and didn't see Sasuke in the bed, where he had fallen asleep last night.

They had only been living in the house for about two weeks now, and Itachi had noticed there was something off with his Otouto. He didn't seem to want to be in the elder's touch lately, which was odd, because he generally loved it.

He stood up and walked out of the room silently, "Otouto?" He whispered, listening for a response. He looked down the hallway and noticed the bathroom light was on. As he approached the door though, he froze as he heard a muffled sob. Sasuke was…crying? Why?

He knocked on the door lightly and whispered again, "Otouto?"

"G-Go away." Came a weak reply.

Itachi tried the door handle, noticing that it was locked. Itachi sighed, "Why?" He asked.

No response really came, just a choked sob.

"Sasuke, Otouto, open up." Itachi said.

"N-No."

"Why in the world are you crying?" Itachi asked.

There was no response again, just another cry or two.

"Sasuke…" Itachi warned, "Don't make me break down the new door."

"No!" Came a shouted reply and another sob, "P-Please don't!"

"Then open up the door." Itachi said.

"No."

Itachi ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What happened?" He asked. "Why won't you open the door?"

The crying just got louder and Itachi leaned his head against the door, speaking softly, "Sasuke, my Otouto, I love you. I'm here for you. I don't know what happened between now and since we moved here, but I've noticed you've been acting different for about a week now. Just tell me what's wrong, just open up the door, please…"

They crying had stopped considerably and Itachi heard the lock on the door slide open. He stood up straight and watched the door creak open a bit and Sasuke appear in-between, and fall to the floor, crying once more. Itachi pushed the door open the rest of the way and took Sasuke in his arms, sitting down on the floor with him and leaning against the wall. He just let Sasuke cry into his chest until he fell asleep.

Itachi sighed and picked him up, "I wish I could just read your mind sometimes." Itachi whispered, carrying Sasuke back to their bedroom and laying him down. He laid down in the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

***0***

The next morning was quite silent as Itachi made his way around the house, still unpacking things, his mind on Sasuke. Sasuke had turned away from him and refused to get out of bed this morning. He had ignored him and pushed him away, telling him to leave him be for some time. Whatever had gotten into him, he did not know. He wished he did, but Sasuke had just pushed him away.

It almost angered him that Sasuke wouldn't tell him, but it also saddened him deeply. Didn't Sasuke care and trust him enough to tell him? Surly this kind of action wasn't good for the child.

Itachi fixed the display in front of the small fireplace and sighed. He glanced back up the staircase, he was really worried.

***0***

Sasuke cried into the pillow. He hadn't meant to, to push Itachi away. But telling him…telling him was just out of the question. He didn't want to drag Itachi into his emotions. He didn't want Itachi to know the hurt he felt.

After all, he was scared. He was so scared. Itachi was going to leave him…just like everyone else and just like before.

Naruto had left him…and Itachi had left him before when he had gotten married. Even if that marriage was no more, it still hurt.

And it would hurt even more if Itachi left him now, which is why he cried. Yet, Sasuke had pushed him away. All he really wanted to do was to cling onto the man and hold on for dear life…but he couldn't do that.

He couldn't even bring himself to look Itachi in the eyes.

Not after…no, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about that stranger that had kissed him. Even if he had managed to get away before it went further than that. It still hurt. It still hurt knowing that what had strictly been reserved for Itachi had been taken. Even if it was just a kiss, Sasuke had only ever had Itachi kiss him before…so having a stranger do it, just didn't feel right.

He felt like something special in his mind had been taken away.

Now Itachi wasn't the only one who had ever kissed him. Even if the kisses were different, one being passionate, the other being…rough and nasty.

Sasuke heard the door creak open and did his best to hide his crying when he felt a weight on the bed and a hand on his shoulder. A simple touch like that and tears were clouding Sasuke's eyes again.

"Sasuke," He heard Itachi say, "You don't need to do this, just tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't do this, he couldn't tell Itachi. It would probably seem stupid to him. What if Itachi didn't care like he did? What if Itachi didn't care that he could have been raped? Itachi might not like him again, and leave him…just like before, even if it was for a different reason.

Sasuke got up; he could feel Itachi's eyes on him as he left the room. He still couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Right now, it would have looked like he was the one leaving if he hadn't stumbled and nearly fallen down the last three steps.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, running after him and wrapping his arms around him. He held onto Sasuke. He wouldn't let him go, not now, not ever. "Tell me what it is." Itachi whispered into his ear.

Sasuke relaxed into Itachi as much as he didn't want to at the moment. He was tired from crying and not having eaten. He felt so weak. He tried to get up, but Itachi wouldn't let him. Why was he holding on to him? Sasuke wondered. He heard Itachi's whispered words and tears started to brim his eyes again.

"I-Itachi." Sasuke cried softly, holding onto him as if he would disappear at any second, "I-I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Itachi said rubbing circles on Sasuke's back, "Don't be. Just tell me what it is."

"I-When I-" Sasuke tried to speak, but words were failing him. There was just no way he could tell him, he could hardly find the right words, and would Itachi possibly understand what one kiss from a stranger did to him?

"It's okay." Itachi reassured, "I won't leave you."

Sasuke took in a breath, "I n-need you t-to understand." He let out another uncontrolled cry and then tried to bite it all back. He was going to tell him, Itachi needed to know, he just now realized that. "When I…When I went o-out to run that errand a w-week ago…another…a stranger…" Sasuke took in a shaky breath, burying his head into Itachi's chest, his fists clenching his shirt and wrinkling it. He hiccupped. "…kissed me…"

Sasuke felt Itachi tense, but continued with what he was trying to say, "I wasn't sure what to do." He bit back more tears, "But I got away. He-He took something that was…that was special to me." Sasuke couldn't hold it back as the tears fell from his eyes.

Itachi stared in shock at the trembling form in his arms. This…this was what Sasuke was all worked up for? He couldn't believe it, but his Otouto's last words did leave him curious. Itachi was angry that someone had dared to kiss Sasuke other than him, but what could they have taken that was so special to the boy? "What did they take?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke could tell Itachi was angry, that he might hate him, but he answered regardless, "They-They took the fact that you-you're the only one who has…or that you _had been _the-the only who had ever kissed me."

Itachi let out a slightly relieved sigh and pulled Sasuke closer to him, smiling down at him. He was glad Sasuke had held something like that so dear to him, and he was glad that it hadn't been anything worse than that. "It's alright." Itachi said, holding Sasuke tight, "I'll just have to wash it away then, won't I?"

"H-How?" Sasuke asked pulling back just enough to see Itachi's smiling face.

"By kissing you myself until you forget."

"Then you're not going to leave me?" Sasuke asked, staring up at Itachi with worried eyes.

"Of course not, why would you get that idea?" Itachi asked, looking back at Sasuke with a slightly confused expression.

"N-Never mind." Sasuke said, clinging harder to Itachi and burying his face in his chest.

"Come on," Itachi said, pulling Sasuke up and helping him stand. "Let's get you something to eat, and then we're going to make a doctor's appointment." Itachi led Sasuke into the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"To check on the child, you really should start getting regular checkups." Itachi made Sasuke some cereal, and brought it over to him. He held up a spoonful in front of Sasuke's face, "Open up." He said.

Sasuke blushed, "I can feed myself." He took the spoon away from Itachi and began eating.

Itachi smiled and got up, "I'll start a bath for you." He said, making sure Sasuke agreed before he made his way back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

***0***

Sasuke made his way down the stairs, feeling refreshed and relaxed. He found Itachi sitting in the living room, going through the last box of stuff. "So about that appointment…" Sasuke said.

"Already done," Itachi said, turning around to face Sasuke, "I'll be taking you next week."

"Okay." Sasuke replied. He walked up behind Itachi and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He smirked and kissed his neck, "And while we're there," He stared, "Can we find out if it's okay?"

"You can ask whatever you want." Itachi kissed Sasuke's arm and then returned to what he was doing.

Sasuke sighed and let go of Itachi. He sat down next to him and the two of them continued going through the box.

***0***

Sasuke sighed, he was extremely bored. It was a week break from school and he had nothing to do, he had finished all of his papers and the next assignment for his students a while ago. He rolled over on the floor and looked upside down at Itachi who was sitting in a computer chair, working.

"Hey Itachi." He said suddenly.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, not turning around to look at him.

"I'm bored."

"I can tell." Itachi said.

"Let's do something."

"I'm working."

"You have all week to do it." Sasuke stated.

Itachi turned around and glared daggers at Sasuke. They had been repeating the same thing for about three hours now and his annoyance level was about to go through the roof. He turned back to his work and picked up a pencil, it almost touched the paper before Sasuke spoke again.

"I'm only asking for a little attention."

Itachi snapped the pencil and spun around in the chair. "Look, I'm trying to work here. If you want me to take you into our room and fuck you then it's going to have to wait. You've disrupted me too many times. Go find something to do and when I'm done I'll come to you."

Itachi turned back around, hoping that had gotten his point across to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock. He didn't expect him to snap like that, but he thought nothing of it. He rolled over on the floor again and groaned, "Can we get a puppy?" He asked.

"Sasuke!" Itachi warned, not turning around to face him.

Sasuke got up, "Okay, Okay. Geez, I'm leaving." Sasuke grumbled, leaving the room.

Itachi sighed in relief, now he could finally get some work done without any interruptions.

It was sometime in the evening before Itachi had finished and went to go find Sasuke. He smelled something delicious as he left the room.

He found Sasuke in the kitchen, closing the oven.

"What are you making?" Itachi asked.

"Lasagna." Sasuke said, turning around and facing Itachi, "It should be ready in ten minutes."

"I didn't know you could cook." Itachi said, walking to the cupboard and pulling out a cup.

"You never asked." Sasuke said.

"Well, it smells good." Itachi commented.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, "You know… I've been thinking. I think we should make a visit to mom and dad's house soon, don't you?"

Itachi nodded. "I wouldn't mind."

And the evening continued nicely for the both of them.

* * *

**Mmmm...foooood... I'm actually really hungry right now. Hehe, anyways, what did you think of the new chapter?**

**~Writes-With-Pens**

**Next Chapter: Not sure when it will come out...I'm acctually thinking of combining the "Part II" Of the story to this "Part I" So it won't have a part II, but will be longer...let me know your thought on that please! If i add the part II To this...I'll come up with something new so that i can have a sequal, how about that?**


	5. The Rock

**Hi everyone! I love your reviews! And all my readers! I'm glad the lot of you think it's cute! c:**

**I don't have much to say here... :) Except, **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form!

**I've been writting at this chapter, it seems a little choppy if you ask me. I've tried fixing it...and yeah... So I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone! So Enjoy?**

* * *

**A Night To Remember: Chapter 5: The Rock**

Itachi stood up and cleared off the table; he glanced at Sasuke "You really can cook." He said, placing the dishes in the sink.

"Well, yeah. I thought you knew that after I cooked lasagna." Sasuke said and then thought a minute. "What did you think I couldn't do anything?" He asked.

"No. I just wasn't sure at first." Itachi said, walking back over to Sasuke.

"You're full of it, you know that?" Sasuke asked, standing up. Suddenly he found himself pinned down on the table, Itachi hovering over him.

Itachi smirked, staring at Sasuke, "I thought that was your job, you know, to be 'full of it.'"

Sasuke stared at Itachi with amused eyes. He couldn't help his face flushing, "Pervert." He mumbled, he glanced at Itachi's lips unconsciously and looked away. He wondered what it would be like, to see the look of pleasure on Itachi's face, with him above him taking him here. The sound of the table moving under them along with all the pants and groans, his face flushed even more. And then he mentally cursed himself for thinking such a thing. He looked back up at Itachi who was still staring him down.

Itachi's smirk widened and he ran his hands up Sasuke's shirt, feeling his smooth skin and Sasuke shudder underneath. He lent down and kissed Sasuke's jaw. "And who's the pervert now?" Itachi asked, clearly knowing what Sasuke had been thinking. He could feel it in the way his skin heated up.

If it was possible, Sasuke's face heated up more and he leaned his head over to the side to kiss Itachi's lips.

Itachi kissed Sasuke for a while before he pulled away and nibbled his way down Sasuke's neck. "I wonder what you were thinking…" Itachi whispered, teasing, and pulled away to look Sasuke over. "Look at you, you're already panting." He said.

Sasuke groaned and sat up; he removed his shirt and latched onto Itachi. He kissed him and pulled him back down. He could feel Itachi smirk against his lips, but he didn't care. Right now he just loved to feel of Itachi's mouth on his own and his skin. He wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, holding him to him as they kissed. He could already feel his pants start to tighten. He wondered for a brief moment what had gotten into him, he'd thought he would be shyer about something like this. But he dismissed the thought when he felt Itachi run his hands down his sides and grip his ass lightly, giving a gentle squeeze.

Itachi pulled away to breathe for a moment before going back down and devouring Sasuke's mouth once more. He pulled Sasuke into a sitting position to better caress Sasuke. He was definitely more aroused then he had planned to be when he first pinned Sasuke down on the table. "Sasuke," Itachi said while kissing along his jaw line.

"Hn?" He heard Sasuke respond.

"We shouldn't do this here." He said, still not stopping his ministrations.

"Why not?" Sasuke managed to whisper, gripping the edges of Itachi's shirt and tugging lightly, Itachi pulled away only for a second to remove it.

Itachi laid Sasuke back down, kissing him once again; he undid Sasuke's pants and removed them. "It might hurt your back." Itachi said pulling away and looking at Sasuke once again. Gods, he was so…beautiful. That was the only word he could think of to describe what he saw. Sasuke was panting lightly, his eyes were half-lidded, there was a very thin layer of sweat starting to coat his body and he was looking at him with such need and want, it was almost unbearable. Itachi leaned back down and captured Sasuke's lips once more with crushing passion. Oh, how he wanted to just drive himself into him.

"I don't care." Sasuke whispered when they pulled away for air.

Itachi growled slightly and said "Don't complain tomorrow." And then their lips were back together. Sasuke's hands fumbled with Itachi's pants and Itachi pulled away once more to remove them along with his and Sasuke's boxers. It freed them of the discomfort the cloth was starting to cause.

Itachi kissed down Sasuke's body, stopping only to dip his tongue in Sasuke's navel and earn a moan.

Sasuke loved this; to be pleased in such a way by the person he loved the most. It was a faint thought in his mind as he thought that this would be the first time they did such things in their new house and since Sasuke got pregnant. He remembered the doctor telling them that such things would be okay, at least for the first months. All his thoughts were shattered as he felt Itachi lick the tip of his member and he let out a loud moan. It felt so good; he hardly had a mind anymore. The only thing he could think about was the immense pleasure that he was enduring, and how he was aching to feel Itachi inside of him.

Sasuke arched his back when Itachi licked from his base to his tip. That was really something, he needed more. He wanted more of Itachi. "Unnnn…..Itachi…" Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, seeing Itachi staring up at him. He tried to tell him through his eyes what he really wanted, and Itachi seemed to register it when he felt a wet finger probe at his entrance. When did Itachi get some lube? He wondered, but then decided it didn't matter when he felt an intense wave of pleasure course through his body and he saw white. Wonderful. Delightful. Delicious. "Unng…mmm…againnn…" He requested and his wish was granted.

Itachi glanced over Sasuke. He almost couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was squirming, moaning, and panting underneath him. He was inwardly glad when he finished stretching him. He kissed Sasuke when he removed his fingers and positioned himself. He felt Sasuke tense as he slowly pushed himself in. It was hardly bearable. It was tight and hotter than he thought it would be; it felt so good. He panted as he fully sheathed himself, waiting for Sasuke to adjust. Sasuke's legs tightened around his waist and then relaxed slightly. He wanted to move and plunge himself into the tight depths. He hadn't felt this much pleasure before. It was simply magnificent. He watched and waited for Sasuke to move his hips and nod, signaling for him to move.

He pulled out almost all the way slowly at first, and went back in at the same pace. Repeating this until he felt Sasuke was comfortable with it. Slowly, he began to pick up pace aiming at a different angle until he heard a loud moan from Sasuke and Sasuke's back arch as he hit his prostate.

That was it. They both were lost in such a wonderful bliss, moaning and moving faster and harder against each other.

Soon, almost too soon, did Sasuke start to feel a tightening knot in his stomach. The friction their bodies were causing against his hardened member felt amazing. The gratification of it all was truly remarkable. He loved to feel of Itachi in him, moving in and out at such a rough pace, all the sounds, the look of satisfaction on Itachi's face. He was lost in pleasure, coming between them both, spilling his contents on their chests.

Itachi felt Sasuke's inner walls clamp down and then Sasuke tense for a moment, termer and come. It was enough to send him over the edge. He collapsed on Sasuke and panted, resting a moment and riding on the waves of his high.

Itachi regained his composure and slowly moved out of a tense Sasuke before leaning on the table, smirking down at him.

Sasuke looked up and smiled then he yawned. "Take me to bed." He demanded.

"I think I'll take you to the shower first." Itachi said, gracefully picking Sasuke up and carrying him bridle-style to the bathroom. "You'll have a mess to clean up tomorrow."

Sasuke frowned at him, "You have to help; you helped create it." He stated, not liking the idea of cleaning up on his own.

"But you were asking for it." Itachi set Sasuke down and turned on the shower.

"I don't remember saying anything." Sasuke crossed his arms in defiance.

Itachi smirked, "But you were clearly thinking it." He pulled Sasuke over to the shower and they both stepped in.

The water was refreshing as they washed themselves off and then turned off the shower. Sasuke yawned and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and walked to their bedroom, where he collapsed on their bed and snuggled in, not caring to dress himself.

Itachi followed Sasuke and watched him. He shook his head with an amused expression on his visage. He dressed himself and dried his hair before walking over to an already sleeping Sasuke. He dried Sasuke's hair and placed the towel on the floor next to the bed. Itachi glanced Sasuke over once and then laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over them both and relaxing.

Sasuke awoke with a start, feeling suddenly wide awake and then turned over in the bed, facing Itachi. Itachi was sound asleep, and it was very dark in the room. Sasuke could only assume it was sometime in the middle of the night. He wondered why he was suddenly awoken. He relaxed further into the mattress and closed his eyes.

And then he felt it, a wave of pain wracked his body. His eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, clutching the blanket tightly in his hands. The pain slowly dispersed, he couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from; all he knew was that it hurt. What it the world had just happened? He vaguely wondered before another wave of pain hit him, this time with more force. He shook with it. He gasped out and realized what it had been. A simple muscle spasm in his side was causing it.

Itachi slightly opened his eyes, turning in the bed before he realized what his eyes had seen. Sasuke was sitting up. He looked over at Sasuke more intently before he shot up, "Sasuke are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

Sasuke just took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as the pain started to fade away.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, "What's wrong? Is something happening to you or the child?"

Sasuke just sat there for a few minutes after the pain had ceased. He suspected it was over and exhaled a sigh of relief. He fell back on the bed and turned away from Itachi, "Go back to sleep." He mumbled feeling overwhelmingly tired.

"What just happened to you?" Itachi asked. How in the world was Sasuke being so calm? Clearly he was just in pain moments before.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said, knowing it really was. "It was just a spasm." He said, drifting off.

Itachi stared disbelievingly at Sasuke for a few moments before he realized Sasuke had fallen back asleep. He stared for a while longer before deciding that he would definitely ask about it at the next check up.

***0***

Sasuke sighed and put his head down on his desk. It was his planning period, but he was tired. He was a bit annoyed that he was starting to show, maybe a little more than he would have liked, but to most people it would have looked like he had gained a little weight.

Sasuke could see that Itachi seemed to think it was wonderful, which didn't help him at all. He was frustrated with it. Even though all of his shirts still fitted him, you could still see where his skin touched it or made it stick out more. Actually it was more than that, you could _tell. _It was definitely noticeable. He had started showing about a month ago, now it was…well, Sasuke didn't want to think about that. Sasuke knew he was probably over reacting to it, but he didn't really care.

The most important thing that it meant was that the baby was doing well. The doctors had wanted to run tests on him to figure out how he was able to conceive. To that, Itachi was strictly against and had almost threatened the doctors. Sasuke had wanted to know why he was able to…but the idea of being in the hospital longer than necessary was something he didn't like.

Sasuke lifted his head up and decided that his work wasn't going to do itself. As Sasuke proceeded with this, he wondered when his students were going to start asking questions. He could clearly see it in their eyes when they looked at him, as curious as ever but too afraid to say something. He wasn't sure if he would answer when they did finally ask. He wasn't sure if he should or not. But, what was it to him what they thought? If you asked him, they didn't know anything. They didn't know about love, devotion, or trust. But then again, maybe they did?

He sighed, this was going nowhere.

***0***

Sasuke lazed around on the couch, slightly dozing off. He was tired, work did that to him. He had thought he was tired when he first started, but now, it was a whole different story.

"Itachi…" Sasuke called, barley raising his voice above normal. He heard a door squeak open and he hid a smile, glad Itachi had heard him. That meant he didn't have to get up.

Itachi looked at Sasuke when he entered the room, "What?" He asked.

"I'm hungry…" Sasuke complained. He really was hungry, along with tired.

"So?" Itachi asked. "You can get up and fix something to eat on your own. Besides, don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah…but I'm tired."

"When you're twice your size and lying there like a beached whale, I'll do favors for you. But for now, you're fine." Itachi said and turned around to go back up the stairs.

Sasuke sat up and crossed his arms, "Why are you being so mean?"

Itachi turned back to Sasuke and hid his amusement; Sasuke was clearly trying to pout. He thought for a moment and a smirk crept its way onto his face as he said, "Because you look delicious."

A blush found its way into Sasuke's cheeks and he looked away from Itachi. _Damn bastard. _He thought and stood up, "I'll just make something myself." He mumbled, walking towards the kitchen. Apparently, he wasn't as tired as he thought.

"Hey, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, knowing Itachi had followed him into the kitchen.

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke and then turned back to the drink he was making.

"When are we going to see our parents?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Sometime in the next two months." He said and then added, "Probably during the next school break."

"That long from now?" Sasuke's questioning gaze turned to Itachi. "I'll be huge by then!"

"Relax, it's not like they're going to make fun of you."

Sasuke just gave Itachi a glare and went back to the living room with the sandwich he had just made.

***0***

~Sometime three months later~

"Do you need any help?" Itachi asked, getting out of the car.

Sasuke growled, "Shut up! I can get out on my own. Geez, you act like I'm freaking impaired or something."

"I just want you to be safe." Itachi mumbled, watching Sasuke get out of the car.

"I know! But I don't need you monitoring everything I do and eat! It's annoying!" Sasuke complained, slamming the car door shut. "And I thought we were supposed to come here a month ago."

"You should calm down; I don't think mom and dad will let you in if you're all worked up." Itachi said knowingly. Sasuke had been quite cranky lately, with just about everything. He was around seven months actually, and even though Itachi thought he looked wonderful, Sasuke didn't seem to agree.

Sasuke seemed to calm down, knowing Itachi was right. He was excited to see their parents, but was somewhat annoyed with Itachi. He was always watching him, constantly asking how he was feeling and if he needed anything. Sasuke did like the attention, but it was starting to be too much. Even some of his students asked such questions every day, so about a month back, he decided to explain it all to them. Well, just the part about being pregnant, not who the father was. Most of the girls had been overjoyed, and the guys, well they were indifferent. Not that any of it mattered really.

Sasuke glared at Itachi for a moment before he put on a smile and walked up to the door, eager to see his parents. Itachi joined him at the door and knocked.

Fugaku got up from his spot on the couch to answer the door. He stared at the two people behind it for a good minute.

"Hi dad." Sasuke said.

Fugaku suppressed the urge to laugh and kept his face blank. Sasuke looked ridiculous. Never had he thought he would see a pregnant man in his life time, but here one was, and it just so happened to be that it was his son. "Welcome back." He said and let the two of them inside, leading them into the dining room.

Mikoto smiled as she heard her husband answer the door, knowing who it would be. She had expected her children to visit more often, but it seemed that they were busy in their own life, much to her dismay.

Her smile faded halfway off of her face when she entered the dining room. Sasuke looked up from the table and smiled at his mom. She stared at Sasuke. "You're…" She started before bursting out laughing.

Sasuke smile faltered before he realized she was laughing at him. "It's not funny!" He said.

She shook her head but kept laughing. If one didn't know, it'd look like Sasuke had just stuck something up his shirt.

Itachi's good mood fell a bit as he thought that Sasuke might get really upset. He had been really sensitive about his appearance lately.

Mikoto composed herself and she walked over to Sasuke and hugged him. She couldn't help the bubbling laughter as she said, "It's so good to see you two."

Sasuke crossed his arms and he looked away, down at the table. Sasuke's eyes fell on a chocolate cake and he turned back to his mom. "Can we eat that?" He asked, pointing at the cake.

"Of course." She said and moved to fixed her son a piece.

Sasuke took the plate and sat down, happily eating it.

"So how have you two been?" Mikoto asked.

"Just great." Itachi replied, sitting down at the table.

"And the house?" Mikoto asked.

"Good as usual." Itachi answered dully.

"You should eat a piece of this." Sasuke motioned to the cake, looking at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head, "Dessert comes after dinner, remember?"

Sasuke shook his head and returned to eating his cake.

After playing some card games, eating dinner, and talking a little longer, Sasuke found himself wanting to take a walk in the forest. Itachi had offered to come with him, but Sasuke had declined, saying he wanted to go by himself.

Sasuke stood up and left out the back door. The sun was still shining outside, and it was a nice day.

He smiled to himself as he was walking through the forest for the first time in a long time. He had spent so much time with Itachi lately that thinking about coming back and walking in the forest seemed unimportant. The forest was warm, the trees and other plants were full of wonderful vibrant colors.

Something shining in a small ray of sunlight that leaked through the canopy of trees caught his eye. He walked over to the object and picked it up. He smiled down at the object in his hand and placed his other hand on his over-sized stomach; he rubbed it a bit and looked up, smiling widely at the rays of light shining.

In his hand was the small heart-shaped rock he had buried in the snow… He realized that his heart and his feelings had finally been unburied… to give to someone else.

* * *

**And that was how I had planned to end this story, but I changed my mind. **

**I'm not going to write a seperate thing and call it part II. I'm just going to add it to this one, I think it'll fit the story better that way.**

**Anyways, I have yet to start on the next chapter.**

**Drop a review if you'd like! ('Cause I'd like that XD) **

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	6. Loss

**I know that it's been a while, but I couldn't resist updating this story. I've actually had this chapter written for a while now, just couldn't find the right time to publish it...heh. I know it's not very long either, but I left it off at what I think is a good point.**

**READ THIS DAMMIT!:**

**-A SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT FACTOR: I wrote this story with the intent on it being "SAD" in the second part. This is supposed to be that, but I combined them. If you are satisfyed with the way it ended in the previous chapter, I suggest you don't read this one.**

* * *

**A Night To Remember: Chapter 6: Loss**

Thunder rumbled through the dark sky and Mikoto let out a breath, looking worriedly at the clouds. "It's storming outside, are you sure you don't want to wait another day?" She asked her sons.

Sasuke nodded and hugged his mother, "We'll be fine. I'd like to get home anyway." He said as he turned to his dad. Itachi and Sasuke had stayed with their parents for a week and Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with all the teasing they were doing. He was eager to go home, as was Itachi.

"Alright," Mikoto nodded her head worriedly, saying goodbye to her eldest son.

The two waved one last time before hurriedly walking out to their car and getting in.

"You ready?" Itachi asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"Yes, I just want to get home." Sasuke nodded, watching the rain pelt the windshield and street outside. An eerie feeling passed over him.

"Same here, I like our bed."

Sasuke smiled and stared at Itachi. They were out of the neighborhood and on the road for a good five minutes before Sasuke turned his attention back out his own window. He let out a terrified scream and yelled, "Itachi!"

Itachi turned his head in Sasuke's direction and his eyes widened momentarily before he tried to go a bit faster, but it was too late as a truck crashed into the passenger side of the car and they both lost consciousness.

***0***

Itachi groaned at his pounding head and raised his arm to rub it, the movement sending a shockwave of pain through his arm. He clenched his teeth and grit them.

"Itachi!" He heard his mom's voice. "Fugaku let the doctor know that he's awake!" She said, a bit too loudly for Itachi's liking.

Itachi frowned and slowly opened his eyes; it was bright, really bright. "What hap-" Itachi started to croak before he paused and a flash of events passed over his mind. He sat up at a fast pace and turned his attention to his mom, "Where's Sasuke?" He asked, or rather whispered, franticly.

"Shh, calm down." Mikoto said, handing him a cup of water, "Here, drink this."

Itachi took it and sipped, the water soothing his dry throat. "Where is he?" He asked.

Mikoto's face dropped she was silent for a moment before she answered, "He...He's in the ICU. We haven't gotten any reply on how he is yet."

Itachi's eyes widened and a bit of fear shot through him, he hoped and prayed that Sasuke was okay. He clutched his head as he remembered seeing the truck speeding towards their car for a split second. He rubbed his temples and willed the headache and pain of the movement away, and then another jolt of fear shot through him, "What about our child?" He asked.

Mikoto shook her head, "We don't know." She whispered, tears filling up her eyes. She looked at her son as they spilt down her face, "Oh god, I hope he's okay." She cried. "I'm so glad you're awake though!"

Itachi felt his own tears threaten to fall as he thought about all the possible things that could have happened, but he tried to pull them back. Something didn't feel right; he looked at the door and choked them back, he was not going to be weak in front of his mother.

A nurse came into the room a bit later, followed by Fugaku. She checked over Itachi and asked him a series of questions.

"I'm fine." Itachi answered for the fifth time, "What about Sasuke? Do you know?"

The nurse looked sadly at the man on the bed; she had been informed on who the patient was and who the patient's family was. She had also been instructed to deliver the information after checking on the patient. "He's in the ICU. We expect he'll recover just fine. However, as weird as it is, he was with child and," She took a breath, "I'm very sorry sir, but the child didn't make it."

He froze as his brain processed the words. Itachi shook his head in disbelief. He sat for a moment before he spoke. "What?" He whispered, "How? Why didn't the child make it? What happened?" He looked at the nurse, frantically searching her eyes for answers. Shock; that was what was coming over him. There was no way that the child couldn't have made it! It was just impossible!

"I terribly sorry." She said again, "But the damage inflicted to him was great. It also damaged the child, we tried our best but in the end she didn't make it." The nurse didn't want to describe how bad the damage had been unless asked. It was just too terrible.

More tears spilt out of Itachi's eyes as he thought about the nurse's words, "You mean, we were going to have a girl?" He whispered, looking down at the bed.

"I'm sorry." She said on more time before excusing herself from the room, saying that she'd be back to check on him again soon.

"Oh my." Mikoto said, practically flooding the whole room with tears as she hugged her son. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She held onto Itachi. "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Itachi held on to his mother tighter, "I can't believe it." He whispered burying his face into his mom's shoulder.

Fugaku was leaning against the wall, watching the two of them with grief. How could something so bad have happened? He briefly wondered who the driver of the other car was but figured he'd find out sooner or later. He wanted to go and hug the rest of his family, and cry with them. He had really been looking forward to having a grandchild, but somebody had to be strong.

~A few Hours later~

"I want to see Sasuke." Itachi whispered, staring down at his bed. He wasn't sure how Sasuke was going to cope with this, much less himself. It was hard; he felt another wave of sadness wash over him. He was glad the Sasuke was going to live, but even more saddened by the loss of their child. If only he had reacted faster! He thought, gripping the sheet on the bed, blaming himself for this. Anger flashed through him, it was his fault. That had to be it, it was his fault for driving in a storm, it was his fault for everything that had happened. That was the only way he could see it.

"So do we, sweetie." Mikoto whispered back, sitting in a chair and staring down at the floor.

Fugaku walked over and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We should go." He said and looked at Itachi, "You'll be able to leave here in the next few days, but we'll come back tomorrow. I'll send a notice to the other teachers. So don't worry about coming back to work for a while."

Mikoto stood up and walked the few steps to the bed where she hugged Itachi, "Sasuke is going to be fine. I know he won't take the loss well, so you're going to need to be strong for him, okay?" She asked smiling sadly. "We'll be strong for him too, okay?"

"Alright," Itachi nodded, looking up at his mother knowing she was right. When Sasuke did wake up, he was probably going to be in a lot of pain both mentally and physically. He hoped he wouldn't ask about their child right away.

He watched his parents leave before he laid down, staring up at the ceiling. He let his sadness, anger, and tears consume him. He still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe they had lost the child. She should have lived. That was one thing he knew.

~Three Days Later~

Itachi stared shocked at Sasuke lying on the bed before him. It was hard to believe that was Sasuke all bandaged up and beaten looking. From what he could see, there was a bruise on the right side of his face. He ran his fingers barely touching the soft skin before he couldn't stand anymore and plopped into a chair, putting his head in his hands.

He was beyond angry. Angry at himself and the other driver. The other driver didn't suffer as much, in fact; she hardly suffered anything but a broken rib and nose, along with a few cuts and scrapes to her forehead and face. It was amazing how she had gotten off so easily in such a bad crash.

Itachi had talked to a lot of different people about the crash when he was in the hospital bed. It seemed it was the other drivers fault for this, and she was going to jail. Considering it was _intentional_. Who intentionally risks their life to hurt another? A jealous ex-wife, that's who.

Anger seeped through his veins even stronger than before as he glanced back up at the unconscious Sasuke. So she had been the cause. He saw now how it was wrong to blame himself, but he still couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt.

His eyes saddened at the look of all the wrapping. He really hoped Sasuke would be okay. The nurses had told him that he was stable and there was nothing to worry about, he should wake up in a day or two but they were going to keep him under for another couple days, just in case.

Itachi frowned, hoping Sasuke wouldn't be in too much pain when he awoke. He wasn't looking forward to telling Sasuke the worst news either. He sat there, staring at Sasuke, trying to think of a way to tell him.

* * *

**I think it may be a bit rushed, but...yeah.**

**I thank all of you who are still reading my stories!**

**Sorry to say, but this story will **not **be updated again until after the end of May.**

**Thanks! Review pwease!**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


End file.
